¿otro hombre?
by shinami69
Summary: Gray se pregunta por que Juvia actuaba tan extraño, y la razón que descubrirá lo dejara sin palabras ,con solo una salida, ¿que ara Gray?


Pov's gray

Ahí estaba yo bebiendo una jarra de cerveza tranquilamente, lo que es extraño en mí ya que siempre estoy luchando pero hoy día no tenía ganas de hacer nada sentía como si me faltara algo, cuando me doy cuenta, ya no sentía esos profundos ojos azul mar clavados en mí o ese característico -¡Gray-sama!, Y me pregunte el porque me sentía extraño al no tener a esa persona que hacia todas esas cosa, cerca mío y lo más importante ¿Por qué no estaba? Así que decidí preguntarle a Mira

-Oe mira as visto a juvia- le pregunte

-Are Are ¿Por qué tan interesado Gray?- me dijo con su infaltable sonrisa

- Por nada pero si no quieres decirme mejor me voy para otro lado- le dije fríamente dispuesto a irme

- Gray siempre tan frio, bueno Juvia se fue a una misión ayer pero volverá hoy día-

Y como si fuera invocada la maga de agua cruzo el lumbral del gremio, se dirigía directo a la barra donde estábamos Mira y yo. Juvia iba con una mirada extraña que para mí fue imposible descifrar ya que nunca la había visto así, cuando ella ya estaba cerca hablo

-Mira-san juvia ha terminado la misión correctamente, Juvia se retira porque juvia se siente mal-

-Está bien Juvia, no hay problema en que te vallas y si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirle ayuda alguien del gremio-dijo la peliblanca

Sin más que decir juvia se fue, yo la seguí con la mirada hasta que salió por la puerta del gremio, me quede unos minutos mirando la puerta hasta que me di la vuelta y me encontré con Mira que sonreía de una forma que me daban escalofríos

-Gray estoy preocupada por Juvia- dijo ella

-¿entonces por qué sonríes?- le pregunte mentalmente

-¿por qué no vas a su casa a ver lo que le sucede?- me dijo la poseedora del Satán Soul

No me dio tiempo ni para preguntar por qué yo, porque literalmente me arrastro fuera del gremio a una gran velocidad

-Y no vuelvas hasta que sepas lo que le pasa a Juvia-antes de que cerrara la puerta del gremio en mi cara, le vi de nuevo esa sonrisa que me daba escalofrío, realmente que Mira da miedo

Respire hondo y solté un gran suspiro no tuve más opción que ir a la casa de Juvia, aunque debía admitir que realmente sentía una curiosidad de lo que le pasaba a mi querida maga de agua ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Dije mi querida? Debo estarme volviendo loco.

Empecé a caminar en dirección de la casa de Juvia, pensando en que le diría cuando la tuviera en frente

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya estaba en frente de la casa de Juvia, había tocado la puerta 3 veces la puerta y nadie habría, estaba a punto de irme cuando me abrió la puerta un Juvia con un pijama corto y muy apegado a su voluptuoso cuerpo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, con su cabellera azul mojada, su rostro levemente sonrojado y al mismo tiempo extrañado por mi presencia, se veía tan ¿sexy? ¿Excitante? Todo esto causaba que mi frio corazón se sintiera cálido y que diera como mil pulsaciones por segundos, sentía como si se me fuera a salir del pecho. Cerré lo ojos un momento para concentrarme a lo que había venido, pero cuando los abrí vi sus ojos que tenían una gran expresión de tristeza y confusión. La primera en hablar fue Juvia.

-Gray-sama ¿qué hace en casa de Juvia?- trato de hacer una sonrisa, aunque no le resulto mucho.

Decidido le pregunte- Vine porque quería saber si te pasaba algo, note que llegaste al gremio con una mirada extraña ¿Qué te sucede?- "extrañamente" el cielo se nublo

-Juvia se siente bien Gray-sama no tiene por qué preocuparse- estaba cerrando la puerta

-¡Espera!- puse el pie antes que cerrara la puerta completamente- yo sé que te pasa algo y no me iré hasta que me digas lo que te sucede- la mire a los ojos.

Juvia me miro a los ojos y me hico señas para que entrara.

Cuando estábamos adentro me dijo que me sentara y me ofreció té helado que yo acepte gustoso.

Se formó un silencio incomodo en todo el rato que yo me bebía él te, cuando acabe, decidí romper el silencio

-bueno ahora cuéntame ¿qué te sucede?-

-B-bueno e-e-es que J-Juvia esta confundida- me dijo tartamudeando

-De que hablas Juvia no te entiendo ¿por qué estas confundida?-

-Juvia ya no está segura por lo que siente por Gray-sama-

Cuando Juvia termino de pronuncias esa oración, sentí un gran vacío dentro de mí y como si mi corazón se quebrara en millones de pedazos, pero,¿ eso no se siente cuando a uno le gusta alguien y es rechazado?

Y ahí me di cuenta de algo que como estúpido ignore ya que nunca en mi vida lo había sentido, me había enamorado de Juvia mi acosadora personal, pero también la chica más linda, tierna y tímida del gremio.

-¿Qué?- fue la única palabra que pude articular, de todas las que tenía en mi cabeza

-B-bueno Juvia lo conoció durante la misión, el ayudo a Juvia cuando estuvo en problemas y también, como Juvia no tenía donde hospedarse, el ofreció a Juvia quedarse en su casa. El chico era muy tierno y caballero con Juvia y….-

-No- la interrumpí antes de que siguiera- No puedes enamorarte de otro hombre que no sea yo-

Juvia abrió los ojos como platos y antes de que me digiera algo, me abalance a sus labios

Pov's normal

Juvia se dio cuenta de que se estaba besando con Gray, no lo podía creer, su corazón latía a mil, pero cuando estaba con aquel chico su corazón no latía así, que como con Gray , entonces entendí de que a quien amaba en realidad era Gray, y poco a poco fue entregándose al beso

Gray dándose cuenta de que Juvia se entregaba al beso, se abrió paso a la boca de ella con su lengua, explorando cada rincón de esta, y así empezó un juego entre sus lenguas en el cual ninguno era el perdedor, la lengua de uno estaba en la boca del otro.

Se separaron momentos después ya que les hacía falta el oxígeno en sus pulmones

Se miraron apasionadamente a los ojos, como si quisieran entrar a la alma del otro y fusionarse, pero Gray tomo la palabra

-Juvia antes de que me digas algo quiero decirte que te amo, eres la primera mujer en derretir mi frio corazón, y que poco a poco me fuiste enamorando, fui un estúpido al tratarte tan indiferentemente, pero por favor no me digas que amas a otro hombre

A juvia se le cayeron lágrimas de felicidad por la confesión de su querido gray-sama y sonrió

-Juvia se equivocó, juvia ama verdaderamente a gray-sama

Y de un segundo a otro estaban tirados en el suelo, Gray arriba de juvia, besándose con pasión y de forma frenética.

Algo les decía que pasarían una muy (muy) larga noche

Fin

Hasta aquí mis queridos lectores, por favor no me traten mal por mi tan mendiga imaginación soy nueva en esto, quizás (enserio "quizás") en un futuro tenga mejor redacción e imaginación pero por ahora esto es lo que les puede ofrecer mi mendiga imaginación :C

Bueno hasta la otra ;)


End file.
